


Class Is Now in Session

by Pinkmanite



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Blatant porn, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Male Slash, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. White promised that dressing up like a schoolgirl and screwing around in the new office would be mind-blowing, but Jesse is too preoccupied with keeping his goddamn socks from slipping.</p><p>Originally a request for Jesse in a schoolgirl uniform. Walt x Jesse, PWP oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Is Now in Session

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to write "small things" for these requests but this one took me by the arms and wrote itself. Originally a request for Jesse in a schoolgirl uniform by jessietwinkman on tumblr.

Jesse immediately decides that this is the most ridiculous thing he has ever done. And yeah, he knows he's done a whole lot of stupid things. Never had he ever consented to something so humiliating and all around dumb.

Yeah, the stupid skirt is _not_ turning him on like Mr. White said it would.

Actually, it’s kinda chilly and it kinda kills the mood. Just a little. Jesse checks the clock above the door and groans. Mr. White is late _again_. He takes the stacks of Vamanos-logo folders sitting atop the desk and moves them to clear off the desktop. Jesse scoots onto the desk, crosses his legs, and stares at the walls. He feels a little guilty, doing something so dirty in their brand new office, but Mr. White promised it'd be worth it.

Jesse rolls his eyes and fidgets with the hem of the plaid skirt. He runs bored hands over his legs, which he shaved nice and smooth just for Mr. White. He frowns when he notices that his thigh-highs are riding down.

Jesse hops up from his seat and stands, leaning over to properly pull the socks back up. "Being a chick must suck serious ass," Jesse mutters, dead focused on getting his socks to stay. He doesn't notice the door open behind him.

Jesse nearly pisses himself when Walt slaps his ass.

"Jesus, Mr. White! The hell, man? Fucking scared the shit outta me!" Jesse pouts, crossing his arms over the cropped button-down blouse. Walter laughs and pats his head.

"I couldn't resist," he shrugs. Walt moves to take a seat behind the desk. Jesse stays put, looking toward his partner for direction.

"Alright, Pinkman. Class is now in session. Please take a seat." Walt leans back in the chair, an expectant look on his face. Jesse swallows his pride and shuffles over. He swings one leg over Walt's legs and plops lazily in Walt's lap.

Walter grabs Jesse's sides where the crop top leaves it exposes. Jesse gasps because the rough hands are warm on his chilled skin.

Jesse adjusts his position to find a more comfortable spot. His breath hitches when he feels Walt's cock underneath him. Walt smirks and grinds up on him.

"God, Mr. White...!"

Jesse swears a string of curses when Mr. White slides his grip lower, flipping up the skirt so he can grip Jesse's ass cheeks. He bites his bottom lip to keep back a moan but lets his head fall to rest on Walt’s shoulder.

When Walt eagerly pushes all three fingers into him, Jesse holds his breath and tightens his grip on Walt’s shoulders. He nuzzles further into the crook of Walt’s neck and pants lightly, focusing on adjusting to the girth of his fingers. When Walt spreads them apart, Jesse can’t help hissing a quiet _“Holy shit, Mr. White…!”_ That’s enough for Walter to remove his fingers, much to Jesse’s annoyance.

“Come on, yo, what’s the big idea? Aren’t ya gonna bone me?” Jesse complains when Walt doesn’t do anything to go further. Jesse moves to unbutton Walt’s trousers but Walt grabs his wrists to stop him.

“Actually,” Walt pauses to smirk with the face that means he came up with a self-acclaimed brilliant idea. “I actually think it’s time for a pop quiz.”

Jesse stares at him. “What?”

“Get on your knees and prove to me you know what you’re doing,” demands Walt in his musing teacher voice. Jesse chokes on his spit.

After blinking at Mr. White as if to say “are you saying what I think you’re saying,” Jesse obeys without a word, sliding off of Walt’s lap and settling between his parted legs. He doesn’t dare look up because he knows that Mr. White is just going to be staring down at him with that goddamned smirk and if he sees it, he’s going to be seriously pissed and it’s totally gonna kill the mood.

So instead, Jesse keeps his eyes straight. As in, straight into the bulge in Walt’s pants. He swallows and mentally prepares himself before reaching up and clumsily undoing the button. Anxious fingers carefully pulled open the zipper and tentatively reached inside. Walt keeps his arms crossed smugly across his chest and lets him pull the waistband of his briefs back in order to let his cock out.

Jesse stares at it nervously before taking a deep breath and leaning in. He starts out with the little things, kissing the tip and lightly licking around the head. This isn’t the first time he’s sucked Mr. White off, but he feels just as unsure and nervous as he did the first few times.

“Come on, Jesse, this is worth a C at most. You can do so much better. Apply yourself!”

Jesse groans around Walt’s cock and he can feel it throb a little bit harder than before. Jesse knows that Walt is just trying to talk dirty, but he also knows that he’s probably still wearing that fucking smirk, so Jesse closes his eyes and tries to focus.

Stricken with new determination, Jesse relaxes his throat and starts to bob his head. He feels Walt jump a little, probably in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Jesse hums around his cock, loosely going up and down with spit-soaked lips. When Walt groans and puts his hands on the back of Jesse’s head, Jesse decides that it’s time to go big.

Jesse takes a deep breath before taking as much of Walt’s cock as he can. He’s only a half inch or so to the base, the tip of his nose brushing against Walt’s coarse pubic hair. Jesse is slightly grossed out but was more dead set on making Mr. White _melt_. Before Walt could properly react, Jesse swallows around him with a confident hum. _Apply myself? How’s this for applying, huh, bitch?_

Too wrapped up in his victory, Jesse doesn’t pick up the signs in Walt’s slew of curses and the insistent way he grips Jesse’s shoulders. When Walt shoots his load down Jesse’s throat, he stumbles back and coughs in disgust.

“What the fuck, Mr. White?” Jesse whines as he tries to wipe cum off his face. He looks down to see the blouse and skirt splattered as well. Jesse looks up to glare at Walt.

“Oh shut up, I can get it washed,” Walter says. Jesse continues to glare at him so he sighs. “Alright, come here, I’ll clean you off. I’m _sorry_ , okay? Is that what you want to hear?”

“You’re so insincere,” Jesse spits. Walt can sense that he’s forgiven, however, when Jesse saunters over and lets him wipe him off.

“By the way,” Walt says as he’s buttoning himself back up, “I’d give you an A.”

He laughingly sidesteps just in time to dodge the fist Jesse aims at his arm.

  



End file.
